Meant to Be
by FanFreak01
Summary: After the movie, the newly formed band, Rock'n Royals, start to make a name for themselves. But will drama between the band members tear them apart? Read to find out!
1. Girl's Night

**I know what you're thinking, *gasp* "Another new story?" Well don't get used to it but yes, I bring you another story! Once again inspired by the new Barbie movie, Rock'n Royals, which I don't own.**

"It's Friday! And you know what that means?" Aubray asked as she skipped into the colorfully decorated living room.

Girls night!" Zia exclaimed sitting down in a purple armchair and slinging her legs over one of the arms.

"Why don't we do this more often?" Courtney asked, her blonde hair flowing freely as she walked into the room. "It's not that hard considering we only have two guys in our band."

"Probably because we're so close," Erika answered her, plopping into an electric blue beanbag, decorated with purple stars. "Plus it's easy to keep them in line when it's six girls verses two boys." They all shared a laugh at this.

"So what's first on our here, agenda?" Rayna asked sitting next to Aubray on a violet sofa.

"Well I say we pour ourselves a cup of soda," Erika started gesturing to the soda machine against the far wall, "and play Truth or Dare."

"Oooo, I love Truth or Dare!" Aubray exclaimed clasping her hands together.

After all the girls got a cup of soda and were reseated, Erika spoke up. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Rayna said rising her hand, a slight grin on her face. "Zia truth, or dare?"

"Um… truth." Zia responded.

"True or false. Do you like Marcus?" Rayna asked with a smirk.

"Isn't this a high school girls slumber party question?" Erika asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Rayna," Zia complained, ignoring Erika.

"Wait, you mean they aren't dating?" Courtney asked, causing Zia's face to turn red. "This entire time I thought you and Marcus were together."

"Nope, they aren't. But wouldn't they be cute together?" Rayna said smirking slightly.

Zia sat up slightly and pointed at Rayna. "Let's not forget you and Mike!"

"Ooo, who's Mike?" Aubray asked.

"He's um no one." Rayna lied, fidgeting her hands.

"Wait, was he that guy at Camp Pop who was always hanging out with you?" Courtney asked placing her cup down.

"He sure was," Zia, replied, "he and Rayna are in love."

Rayna just rolled her eyes, causing Courtney to laugh. "So, Rayna likes Mike, Zia like Marcus, Aubray likes Chadwick-"

"No I don't!" Aubray protested, getting a look from Rayna. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"Erika likes Edmu-"

"Nope," Erika interrupted shaking her head.

"What do you mean?" Aubray asked as Genevieve raised an eyebrow.

"From what I'm told you two really hit it off." Courtney added.

"He's just not really my type." Erika answered them with a shrug.

"What about you Courtney?" Rayna asked.

"I don't really like anyone right now." The blonde answered, giving them a shrug.

"Understandable," Erika said, taking another sip of her drink.

"That leaves… oh, Genevieve."

"Hm?" Genevieve questioned from her spot on the violet couch, her head resting against one hand, the other holding her drink.

"Who do you like?" Courtney asked.

"No one." The brunette answered quickly, her face turning red.

"If you don't like anyone, then why are you blushing?" Rayna pointed out.

"N-no reason." Genevieve stuttered, taking a sip of her drink to cover her now increasing blush up.

"Ooo, I bet it's that brunette prince from camp." Aubray guessed, smiling at her now pink-faced friend.

"Absolutely not." Genevieve said distinctly.

"Than who is it, honey?" Rayna asked in her country accent.

"It's no one." Genevieve said, lowering her eyes.

Luckily at that time the guys walked into the room.

"Whoa, who died?" Marcus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You guys we're supposed to stay out longer than that." Erika told him, ignoring the question.

"Sorry, but the game ended." The drummer shrugged.

"And we won!" Edmund shouted putting his arms up in the air and then smiling sheepishly. "Sorry."

Genevieve giggled, her mood changing dramatically, the action not going unnoticed by Rayna.

"Well since you're here, why don't we just watch a movie?" Zia suggested, which everyone agreed was a good idea.

Marcus walked over to Zia and took a seat on the floor, resting his back up against the chair that the blue-haired girl was currently seated on. While Edmund made his way towards the couch but stopped at a hot pink beanbag, which was placed near Erika. As he took his seat, Genevieve could help but feel jealousy and she turned away from him, trying to ignore the knotted feeling in her stomach.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Rayna asked, noticing her friend's sudden change in emotions.

"I'm fine." Genevieve lied, forcing a smile.

They all decided on "School of Rock" mainly because the royalty side had never seen it before and it was, as Marcus called it, "a classic." But Rayna couldn't concentrate on the movie, no matter how funny it was. She kept glancing over at Genevieve who seemed all right, but there was defiantly something off about the brunette. Something that Rayna was determined to figure out.


	2. Absent from Rehearsals

There are two band rooms in Rock'n Royal's house, one is on the roof next to the pool, it's used whenever it's a nice day and the band is just playing, and the other is in the basement, used mainly for when the band is coming up with new material. This is where the band was currently tuning their instruments, talking among themselves as they worked.

"Courtney, do you have the new song yet?" Erika asked her pink haired friend.

"Almost, I'm stuck on the second verse." Courtney replied grabbing her purple notebook and flipping the pages until she found what she was looking for. "This is what I have so far."

Erika took the notebook and read it slowly, humming as she went. "Wow, this is good. Why don't you do this for the second verse…"

"I still can't believe we won that game." Edmund said, tuning his upright base.

"I know it was totally slammin!" Marcus agreed while Zia and Rayna, who stood nearby, rolled their eyes.

"Boys," Zia said holding her keytar.

"I agree." Rayna said with a strum of her guitar. "Almost ready Aubray?" She asked turning towards her ginger friend.

"Yep!" The princess said playing a quick melody on the keyboard. "Has anyone seen Genevieve? She's not here yet."

"No, and come to think of it she wasn't at breakfast." Zia said, looking worried.

"I thought she was sleeping in." Aubray furrowed her eyebrows, "It's not like her to miss practice."

"She hasn't been acting completely normal lately." Rayna said, "Did anyone notice the way she acted last night?"

"Ya, she's never kept a secret from me. We tell each other everything." Aubray explained.

"Yet she wouldn't tell us who she likes." Zia stated.

"Do you think its one of the band members?" Rayna asked

"I don't know, maybe? I hope it's not Marcus though." Zia said earning smirks from the other two girls. "What?"

"Genevieve honestly doesn't know a whole lot of guys, mainly princes from camp, school, and balls. The guys she's met she doesn't know them all that well, and it's not like her to get a crush without knowing them first." Aubray explained.

"I wish we knew. We could help them get together." Rayna said brushing her bangs out of her face.

The other two nodded as Erika's voice cut into their conversation. "Alright guys, Courtney and I have finished writing the new song." She was interrupted by the cheering of the rest of the band, "Now let's get to rehearsing."

The other girls exchanged glances; the only thing on their mind was Genevieve and her disappearance.

"Um, Erika." Aubray spoke up and Erika turned around, her blue and pink guitar already in place. "Genevieve isn't exactly here yet." She pointed towards a violin case, the contents lying untouched.

"She's skipping practice?" Erika asked, arching an eyebrow. "That's hard to believe."

"I'm not sure that she's skipping…" Aubray tilted her head slightly. "Maybe she forgot."

"Maybe, but we practice everyday after breakfast. It's kind of hard to forget that." Erika said. "First let's try and find her, then we can lecture her about the importance of being on time to rehearsals."

The girls all huddled together discussing where they would go to find their missing band member.

"Uh girls?" Edmund asked, trying to get the chattering group's attention, but with no avail. "Girls?" He tried once more but few things can overcome the noise of girls talking. "Girls!" He shouted, accidentally stepping on the petal controlling the symbols on Marcus' drum set. His shouting and the sudden clang of the symbols made the girls jump and turn around to stare annoyed, at him.

"What is it Edmund? We're kind of talking here." Erika said annoyed, crossing her arms.

"Why don't we just call her?" Edmund asked holding up his cellphone, pained slightly at his crush getting so irritated with him.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Aubray asked.

Edmund smiled and hit a few buttons before raising the phone up to his ear. Almost immediately he heard his friends voice on the other end.

"Hello?" The female British accent came over the line, "Edmund?"

"Genevieve?" The blonde asked, concern in his voice. "Where are you? Are you all right? You sound upset, what happened?" His eyebrows furrowed and he nervously started pacing.

"I'm alright," Genevieve smiled over the phone at his concern. "I just… I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, okay." Edmund said frowning. "Where are you? Should we come pick you up? Are you hurt?"

Erika and Courtney exchanged glances as Genevieve responded. "No, I'm not hurt, I'm at the park."

"She's at the park." Edmund mouthed and the girls rushed out of the room leaving Edmund and Marcus behind.

"Soccer?" Marcus asked holding up a remote as Edmund nodded, still holding the phone to his ear.

* * *

"Do you see her?!" Aubray asked pressing her face against the car window.

"Not yet, sugar cube." Rayna replied looking out her open window.

"You girls sure are determined." Eddie said from behind the wheel.

"Why wouldn't we be? Genevieve is one of us." Zia said before sticking her head out of the skylight. "Nope still don't see her!

"I just don't see why you need my help." Eddie said, turning right. "Isn't Phillip your chauffeur?"

"It's his day off," Courtney explained.

"There she is!" Erika shouted back to the other girls and Eddie hit the brakes, sending them tumbling.

"Hehe, sorry ladies." He said sheepishly as Erika gave him the stink eye.

"Never mind that, let's go get Genevieve." Aubray said scrambling out of the limo.

Genevieve sat on the grass, underneath the shade of a tree; her back was turned to the group. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and her head rested on her knees. As the girls approached they noticed she was staring off into the distance, a far away look in her eyes.

"Hey," Erika broke the silence and Genevieve's headshot up to look at them

"Oh, hello." The brunette half smiled as all the girls crowded around her.

"Okay spill. Why are you out here all alone and during band practice?" Courtney asked kneeling down next to the Brit.

"I- just wasn't feeling up to it." Genevieve explained lowering her gaze.

"But you love making music!" Aubray tried to reason.

"Not today," Genevieve sighed shifting so she was lying on her back in the grass. "What's wrong with me?"

"Maybe you're sick." Aubray suggested placing a hand on her friend's forehead. "Nope."

"Sick or not, you should really tell us if something's going on. We were worried sick about you, sweetheart." Rayna said.

"Sorry," Genevieve said, sitting back up. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Don't worry about it, we still have time to practice before lunch." Erika said standing up.

"When Edmund was talking to you, I thought he might pass out he was so worried." Zia laughed as Genevieve blushed.

"Really?" She said hopefully.

"He was as white as the keys on a piano." Rayna said with a smile.

"We should probably get back then, we wouldn't to worry the poor man." Genevieve said, standing up, and walking towards the car, the other girls joining her.

* * *

"GOAL!" Edmund and Marcus yelled in unison jumping to their feet.

"Did you see that play?!" Marcus said, throwing his hands up.

"It was absolutely brilliant!" Edmund agreed.

"I can't believe you boys are watching that game." Genevieve said from behind the two, rolling her eyes, a coy smile on her lips. The rest of the girls stood in the doorway laughing.

"Genevieve!" Edmund exclaimed running over to her and enveloping her in a hug. "I'm glad you're alright. You are alright?"

"I'm fine Edmund." The princess said, her voice muffled from the hug.

After a few more moments the two finally broke apart, the long lasting hug not going unnoticed by the others. Edmund looked over the brunette's head at the group of girls who we're currently giving him teasing looks.

"So how about that practice?" He nervously laughed.


	3. Pool Party!

**WOHO! Finally updating this story! I once again own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

A few days later, Rock'n Royals was hanging out in the pool on the roof.

"Watch out!" Marcus yelled as he jumped off the diving board, cannon balling into the cool water.

"Hey!" Zia yelled as she was splashed.

"Sorry Z," Marcus shrugged, a slight smirk on his lips.

Zia returned the smirk before using her hands to splash water at him, and soon the two were in an all out splash war.

"Clearly they don't like each other." Courtney said to Rayna as the two sat at the edge of the pool, soaking their feet in the water.

Rayna laughed, "They've liked each other for years, I wouldn't be surprised if they started dating."

"I still can't believe they aren't dating yet," Courtney said shaking her head.

"Neither can I." Erika said walking up and sitting next to Courtney. "Have you guys seen Aubray? I wanted to talk to her about her centaur collection, it's taking over her room."

"I think she went to use the bathroom," Rayna replied.

"What I'm wondering is where are Edmund and Genevieve?" Courtney said, "I don't see them anywhere."

"I think they're inside talking." Erika answered, slipping into the pool. "Oh, this is cold. Courtney could you help me out?" She asked the pink haired girl putting her hand out.

Rayna's eyes widened as she saw what was about the happen, but kept her mouth shut as Courtney took hold of Erika's hand and started pulling her up. Erika smirked and yanked back harder, throwing Courtney off balance and into the pool. The rock star threw her head back and laughed as the pink haired girl resurfaced, looking rather annoyed.

"Oh- oh man" Erika laughed, trying to catch her breath. "You should have seen that coming princess." Courtney frowned and splashed the brunette out of annoyance, causing her to laugh again.

"If looks could kill, you'd be dead right now Erika." Edmund, who had just walked outside, said laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Erika retorted. "Where have you been?"

"Inside talking with Genevieve. She should be out soon." The blonde responded.

"Yo, Edmund!" Marcus yelled from the other end of the pool. "Come on in! The water's great!"

"He's lying, it's freezing at first." Erika told the prince.

"No one asked you E.J." The drummer said swimming towards the group, Zia hanging onto his back.

"Enjoying your ride, Zia?" Rayna teased from the side of the pool.

"Someone push her in." Zia glared causing the southern girl to laugh.

"Woho! Pool party!" Aubray yelled running outside, followed by Genevieve, and jumping into the pool. The rest of the band laughed as the ginger resurfaced.

"Move aside, I'm coming in." Edmund said, taking off his shirt and Genevieve's face flushed.

"Genevieve, you look like you need to cool off, your face is all red." Aubray observed, causing the aforementioned to blush even more. "Jump in!"

"I don't know," The brunette said backing away slightly. "It looks rather cold."

"Come on Genevieve, I'll jump in with you." Edmund said placing a hand on her bare shoulder.

"I still don't know, maybe I'll just go sit with Rayna." The princess said starting to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Edmund said running behind her and scooping her up bridal style. "Hold your breath." He warned as he jumped into the pool, with her in in arms.

The others laughed yet again as Genevieve playfully slapped Edmund. "You twit." She smirked.

"It was pretty ace wasn't it?" Edmund smirked back.

"A jammy move." Genevieve said sarcastically.

"You're just mad." The blonde smiled, causing Genevieve to roll her eyes.

"What's that about?" Courtney asked Rayna.

"I don't know." Rayna looked quizzically at the two royals.

A while later the pool party was in full swing, everyone was splashing around and having a blast.

"CHICKEN FIGHT!" Marcus hollered as Zia climbed onto his shoulders. "Who's man enough to face-"

"Zarcus!" Zia interrupted him.

"Did they just…?" Courtney asked pointing at the two.

"Yup." Erika answered.

"I'm in." Edmund said, "Erika, you want to be my partner?"

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out." The brunette replied from her spot on a pool raft.

The blonde slumped his shoulders before turning around. "Genevieve want to be my partner?"

"Alright." Genevieve said wadding towards the prince. Edmund ducked underwater as Genevieve climbed up onto his shoulders.

The blonde lifted the princess up out of the water, "Zarcus get ready for…" he trailed off.

"Edvieve!" Genevieve quickly finished, blushing.

"You're going down!" Marcus exclaimed as he started towards the two.

"Not if we get you first!" Edmund responded.

The two moved closer to each other, only going as fast as the water allowed them. Once they got in range, Zia and Genevieve locked hands pushing and pulling every which way, while the boys tried to keep their balance. They pushed and grabbed and teetered and it seemed like they we're evenly matched. Finally Zia pushed extra hard, knocking Genevieve off balance. The brunette fell backwards, her legs not unhooking from around Edmund's shoulders and as a result pulled the blonde with her, both crashing into the water.

Edmund was the first to pop back up, the band dying of laughter, as he turned around smiling to look at his partner, but she was not there.

"Genevieve?" Edmund asked sounding worried, as he franticly looked around, unable to locate the princess. His eyes were wide and his heart was racing as he thrashed though the water. Just as he was about the dive underwater, a being jumped onto his back, pushing him under. The blonde forced himself back up and he whirled his head around to look at a laughing brown haired girl.

"Hello Edmund." Genevieve said, a cheeky smile on her lips.

The prince blinked back at her, before cracking a smile and laughing from relief. "You scared me Gen." He remarked putting his hands on her arms, which were wrapped around his neck.

Genevieve blushed and rested her head on his shoulder before muttering a quiet, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Edmund said relaxing his shoulders.

"Hey guys, check it out." Courtney said from the other end of the pool, pointing at the two.

"Someone's getting her flirt on." Erika remarked.

"Something is defiantly going on." Courtney said to which Rayna and Erika nodded.

"I'm hungry." Marcus remarked wadding to the small group, Zia still on his shoulders.

"You're always hungry." Zia remarked. "Guys." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I'll just eat you." Marcus teased causing everyone to give him strange looks. "That came out wrong."

Zia laughed and rubbed his head, "Don't worry we'll get you some food."

"Who's up for pizza?" Erika asked getting out of the pool and grabbing her phone.

"Me!" Aubray said raising her hand and a chorus of agreement sounded from the other band members.

"Yo 'Edvieve' come over here, we're getting pizza," Marcus yelled at the two.

The royals blushed and Genevieve let go of Edmund before the two swam over to the rest of the band.

"What's this about pizza?" Edmund asked, trying to cover up his blush.

"You can have some if you want, you know if you're not to busy with Genevieve." Erika teased.

The two blushed even redder as Edmund got out of the pool and stood next to Erika. "I'm good, Gen and I are just friends. Right Gen?" The blonde asked biting his lip.

Genevieve's face fell and she looked down. "Right, just… friends."

The others exchanged looks as Edmund nervously spoke again. "How about that pizza?"

* * *

30 minutes later the band sat around the pool eating, drinking, and talking.

"Then when I got home I realized I had the same headphones, in the same color!" Erika explained to Zia and Aubray who laughed.

"And then he passed the ball to the other team!" Marcus exclaimed.

"I know! It was a real blunder on his part." Edmund responded.

"Hey Courtney," Rayna called to to the pink haired girl who was walking past.

"Yes?" The princess stopped and turned to the country singer.

"Have you noticed how weird Genevieve and Edmund have been acting?"

Courtney nodded and sat down next to Rayna, "What do you think is going on?"

"I'm not sure…" Rayna trailed off looking towards the British princess who was lying on a lounge chair and reading a book.

Suddenly Courtney gasped and looked at her with wide eyes. "Do you think they're secretly dating?"

Rayna raised an eyebrow and thought this over. "No, I think he still likes EJ, and he did insist that they were 'just friends'."

"Right," Courtney said with a sheepish smile. "Wait, what if Genevieve likes Edmund?"

Rayna's eyes widened, "You might be right! That would explain why she's been acting so funny, maybe she fancies him."

Courtney nodded and the two turned to look at the brunette, who was still reading as Aubray walked over to the lounging girl.

"Hey Genevieve." The ginger said sitting on the chair next to the dark-skinned princess. "Watcha reading?"

"Hello Aubray." The brunette said, closing her book and sitting up. "'Pride and Prejudice.'" She held up the book to show her.

At that moment, Eddie opened the doors to the outside and walked briskly through them, phone in hand.

"Erika," He said quickly as he approached the rockstar. "Phone call for you, it's Georgie Majors."

The rest of the band exchanged looks as Erika took the phone from their manager. "Hello?" She asked.

"Yes, is this Erika Juno?" Georgie Majors said from the other end.

"The one and only." Erika smir

"This is Georgie Majors, owner of Wavecrest Surf Gear, you may have heard of me. Anyways I'm hosting a charity event to raise money for victims of Hurricane Sarah, in a month, and would like Rock'n Royals to preform at the event. You can pick your music, coordinate your performance, and pick any band to play before you, free reign of it all, so long as it's appropriate."

Erika's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "You're serious?"

"Look I love your music and think you guys should get more publicity. Lots of celebrities will be at the event and it will be broadcasted all over. Thousands of people will watch the broadcast and see you preform."

"Wow, thank you Miss Majors. We will defiantly be there."

"Good, I will email your manager any extra information and keep in contact. Goodbye Miss Juno."

"Goodbye, thank you!" Erika said before hanging up and turning to the band who were standing in anticipation. "Guys, that was Georgie Majors of Wavecrest Surf Gear, she's hosting a charity even and wants us to preform!"

The band's mouths dropped before the news sunk in and they all started celebrating.

"This is fantastic!" Edmund exclaimed.

"No way! Just no way!" Courtney exclaimed bouncing up and down.

Zia, filled with excitement, turned to Marcus, grabbed his shirt, and kissed him.

"Knew it." Rayna said smiling while shaking her head.

"This calls for a celebration! Let's go see a movie!" Marcus said after he and Zia were done, a huge smile on his face.

The band all walked away from the pool, chatting about this big opportunity, unaware of the difficulties this development would cause.


	4. Big News

The next few days were hectic, various meetings were held to discuss performance ideas, songs were played and then replayed, and phone calls were being made.

"Hey Sloane! It's Courtney! How's it going?" The blonde said into her pink cellphone.

"Good." Sloane said confused on what prompted the princess to call her.

"Good good. How's Oli-"

"Courtney, why are you calling me?"

"Oh right. Well Rock'n Royals has been invited to preform at the Hurricane Sarah relief charity thingy and we'd like Scarlet Letter to open for us."

"Really?" Sloane asked, disbelieving before there was some scuffling at the other end of the phone. "Liv, it's Courtney. Ya something about opening for Rock'n Royals. Okay."

"Princess Olivia of Bellemere speaking, how may I help you?"

"Olivia?" Courtney asked confused by the sudden switch.

"Oh hello Courtney." She said before mumbling, "Slo wasn't tricking me."

"So... do you guys want to open for Rock'n Royals at the Hurricane Sarah relief event?"

"We'd love to! Just let us check our schedule and one of us will get back to you." Olivia finished, hanging up.

Courtney blinked and then lowered the phone. "Next time Erika's doing that."

* * *

Later at band practice, everyone was working hard to try and prepare for the concert.

"I think we should open with "What If I Shine" but add a few more effects, the crowd will already be warmed up so I think we should start off with a bang!" Erika said moving her pencil in the air as she talked.

"Good idea E.J." Marcus agreed.

"What if we do a section were at least a few of us sing one of the songs we wrote? It could be like a sneak peak for a new album?" Zia said, leaning against Marcus.

"I like that! New album idea and publicity for it." Erika replied, writing in a notebook.

"Should we play the new song at the concert? I'm almost finished with it." Courtney said hugging her notebook to her chest.

"Good idea princess." Erika said, sitting down in a beanbag chair. "Your turn."

Courtney took a deep breath and opened her notebook, turning the pages. "Okay, we're going to expand band practice by a few hours, also there will be a meeting every night to discuss various band related things."

"So make sure you're not to busy." Rayna teasingly nudged Zia, who glared in return.

"Today we're going to run through 'What if I Shine', which should be fairly simple. We all remember what to do right?" Courtney asked.

Marcus laughed putting an arm around Zia, "I can play that song in my sleep." He imitated playing the drums while sleeping causing everyone to laugh.

"Okay okay let's rehearse." Erika laughed.

* * *

"Sweetheart are you okay? You missed your queue." Rayna whispered to Genevieve, midway through rehearsal. The brunette whirled her head around to look at the country singer, a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"I'm fine." Genevieve muttered back, picking up her bow and starting to play.

"Are you sure? What were you looking at?" Rayna side stepped to look past the brunette.

"Nothing, I'm alright." Genevieve replied, averting her gaze.

Deciding to drop the conversation for the time being Rayna returned to playing as Genevieve let out a sigh of relief and turned back to looking at the bassist near her.

After band practice the guys walked out to get some lunch while the girls lingered behind. As Genevieve cleaned her violin and Aubray practiced a bit on her flute, the other girls stood in a circle, glancing now and then at the two.

"We should just go up and talk to her." Erika said, her arms crossed. "Walk up and ask her why she's been acting so strange."

"No, we have to be discrete. Remember what happened at that one Girls Night?" Rayna said as Courtney nodded.

"Fine we'll be discrete, but we're not leaving until we get an actual answer." Erika said and started walking towards the violinist.

"Genevieve," Rayna approached the princess, "Can we talk?"

The Brit put down her violin and looked up at the four girls as Aubray looked up from her playing. "Okay, about what?"

"Why have you been acting so strange?" Zia blurted out before muttering a quick, "Sorry."

"Strange? What on earth do you mean?" Genevieve asked puzzled.

"We mean that you've been acting off, getting upset at Girls Night, skipping practice, spacing during practice, ignoring us." Erika listed annoyed.

"Oh that." Genevieve said suddenly fascinated in her feet before sighing. "Do you promise to keep a secret?"

"Yep."

"Sure."

"Absolutely."

"I- I can't do it," Genevieve said quietly.

Courtney put a hand on Genevieve's shoulder as Rayna meet the brunette's eyes, "Sweetheart, you can tell us anything."

The princess took a deep breath, "I'm, in love." She admitted as the other girls squealed.

"Who is it?" Aubray asked bopping up and down.

"It's," Genevieve started to say before glancing up at Erika. "Um, no one."

"Come on you expect us to believe that?" Erika said, folding her arms.

Courtney's face twisted in thought before lighting up as everything clicked. "Is it Edmund?"

Genevieve's eyes grew wide as her face flushed. "What-how?"

"It is!" Zia exclaimed.

"Why would you like Edmund?" Erika asked before receiving an elbowing from Courtney.

"You two would be so cute!" Aubray said clasping her hands together.

"To bad he likes Erika." Genevieve muttered.

"What he still does? I have no interest in him." Erika said cocking an eyebrow.

"The way you act towards him sure implies that." Genevieve said sarcastically.

"Okay fine, I admit it. I have a flirting problem! I can't help it, but I promise I don't like him." Erika said annoyed.

"You should tell him how you feel." Rayna said.

"Who knows maybe he does like you." Zia chimed in.

"I don't think he does…" Genevieve said forlornly.

"What if we set you two up on a date of sorts?" Courtney asked. "Then if things are going well you can tell him."

"You'd do that for me?" The brunette said surprised.

"Of course!" Aubray said giving her friend a hug. "We'd all love to help!"

"Lets start planning!"

Erika rolled her eyes, "Oh great, another thing to plan."

The rockstar then smiled as Courtney shook her head, "Oh come on help out, miss flirty pants."

Erika raised an eyebrow but didn't question it as she joined in the whirlwind of chatter.


End file.
